wholockfandomcom-20200214-history
Wholock
"OH YES,DOGE! YES GET IT RIGHT UP THERE! STICK THAT EGGPLANT IN LIKE YOU DID IN MCDONALDS"-'' Wholock '''Whorelock Holmes' is the main protagonist of Whore's cock He is a Dick Licker from the Planet Goatse-gays. Born 3 years after The Dick-Whore, Whorelock's childhood was unknown. All that is known is that when he saw a vagina for the first time, he was disgusted by the thing and instead began inserting egpplants into his dickhole. When he discovered a Type 28 TARDIS he rescued it from becoming molested. He has traveled in time and space to deepthroat newborns ever since. Biography In Whorelock's 1st incarnation, he mostly travelled with Cuntra Oswhore. His first episode was in the Series Premiere, New Dick. In the story, Whorelock and Cuntra land at an empty homosexual sex dungeon. When Wholock dies due to getting 360 noscoped by TheFinalDes, his past self is informed of his death and he is deepthroated by him. The timeline where Whorelock dies was anally molested, and nobody remembers what happened. Next episode is The Black Dick. Whorelock sent Cuntra home to masturbate to pictures of KeepWarm. After leaving Cuntra, Whorelock traveled to January 6th, 2004. A young Doge Foreskin knocked on his door hoping that he'd wank him off behind McDonalds. His owner had been 360 noscoped, and he bumped into Whorelock after watching him insert eggplants into his dick hole. And then their adventures had started. Years later, when Doge was 19, and not at all like himself as a child, Whorelock raped him for the first time! In one adventure, when Sherlock Holmes was kidnapped by my mum so they had to go and molest her. Sadly, when Doge was outside, a fatal radiation leak happened in the TARDIS, when Whorelock was inside. Whorelock regenerated into John Cena. After escaping a dream, where SanityCheck was doing nothing with her breasts in an erp, Wholock went to go wank to 'Young brunette licks grandpa all over' while deepthroating doge as SanityCheck took him up the ass The movie that came out in July was a frightning experience as the Dentata was introduced on 20th July 2015. The movie was a sad ending for the second whore-cock, he then regenerated into a crazy dograpist who doge does not like, this whorelock sees doge as a sex slave, doge was molested several times in both the anus and the ears. From stopping andbroardner's infection to killing penis zero, this Whorelock will return every sunday. The Librarian is barely seen and spoke of, but he is a one of a kind who came form the planet trizbixia, he's kind of a special cunt due to him being the oldest porn watcher in the show. In series 4, Whorelock met a young one, Simon Adams, who had mistaken his TARDIS for a sex dungeon. Innovation labs was used in various episodes, in the andbroardner's infection, they had crash landed back their for one last time. Most episodes in series 4 will remain as 2-Parters, with the christmas special. This was written by Will Palmucci (the only good person in this series) and Rhys Boxwhore.